


we'll wish that we were something more

by Mondegreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Demonic Possession, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved you, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll wish that we were something more

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after 5x10. For tumblr user youstupidfucks, originally posted [here](http://flashandthunderfire.tumblr.com/post/20161623079) on 3/29/12. Title from the Birthday Massacre's "To Die For".

"She loved you, you know," the demon says, Jo's lips curling into a vicious smile.  
  
Dean freezes; only for a second, but that's all the thing needs. It moves closer, looks up at him through Jo's long lashes, laughs with Jo's voice. "She was _crazy_ about you, Dean, from the day you walked into the Roadhouse."  
  
"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Dean shoots back, and the worst of it is _it's moving like her_ , like Jo used to, all hips, with a hunter's grace beneath her skin.  
  
"If you'd asked her then, Dean," it says, and leans close, pressing Jo's body against him, and he knows it's dead, knows _she's_ dead, but _fuck_ if that isn't Jo's scent, gun oil and leather and alcohol that she rarely drank herself, "she'd have said yes."  
  
He'd shove her- it, _it_ , he'd shove it away, but it's keeping his arms at his sides, breathing soft and hot against his jaw. "Last night on earth," it says. "Remember?"  
  
Dean doesn't move. He can't. Jo- the thing in Jo's body pulls back, looks up at him, a question in her eyes, and he wants- he wants so badly to say no, to say fuck you, you goddamn sonuvabitch, leave her the hell alone, you've got no fuckin' _right_ -  
  
"Dean," Jo says softly, and Dean closes his eyes.  
  
(Later, on the highway, Dean takes a moment to be really goddamn glad Sam has the kind of timing he does, because if she had looked at him like that for another second, inches away, with that little half-smile, one eyebrow cocked, so perfectly and heart-stoppingly Jo Harvelle, he would have kissed her.)


End file.
